FRIENDSHIP INTO ROMANCE
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: This about two hearts from two different speices that found love awhile being friends.
1. Ordinary Typical Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers in anyway!! This is made for fans of Transformers Animated,but I do own Lacy Morgan in this story.

Friendship into Romance

by:Navy Thunder Girl

Lacy Crytsal Morgan goes to Detroit High School with her best friend Sari Ann Sumdac.

They are both seniors and looking foward to graduation. Lacy got to meet the autobots and once she met Optimus Prime she felt a sudden connection,but they been forming a friendship and she doesn't want to ruin it for the both of them.

Lacy has been living with Sari and the Autobots since her got killed in a car accident over a year ago,she is still broken up about it,but Sari and the autobots are there for her. (aww,how sweet!)

Lacy and Sari just got done with school for the day and is now on the way to cheerleading practice with Lacy being the captain and Sari second in captain went to the gym to work on some moves with the squad.

Autobot's Base

Optimus and Bumblebee were looking through Lacy and Sari's senior pictures.

"Lacy and Sari have some amazing senior pictures don't they Prime." said Bumblebee.

"That they do," said Optimus, "I like this one where they are leaning up against each other and the only thing that is in color is they eyes."

"How about this one Prime." said Bumblebee showing one of Lacy with her standing in the middle of a room with a cool background and holding her guitar and showing her white beauitful smile and that made Optimus stare at her picture even more.

"Boss Bot, can I ask you something?" said Bumblebee putting the pictures away.

Opitmus nodded.

"Do you feel more of a connection with Lacy?" asked Bumblebee

"What kind of connection?" asked Optimus

"Love connection." said Bumblebee.

"I do but I don't want to ruin the friendship that we are forming." said Prime

Lacy and Sari got back to the Autobot's base and went inside to see Bumblebee and Optimus talking.

"Hey guys." said Lacy and Sari.

"Hey girls." said Optimus

Lacy and Sari went to theirs to put their bookbag aways when the alarm went off. Optimus ran to the put computer.

"Autobots, the decepticons are attacking downtown. Transform and rollout!" said Optimus.

Lacy and Sari are watching the fight from the base, the autobots got there to see Starscream firing at buildings.

"Autobots transform!" said Optimus.

"Autobots, you are so foolish! You have been led to a diverison!" said Starscream.

"What?!" said the autobots.

"As we speak Lugnut and Blitzwing are heading towards you base to kidnapp you human friends."

" Prowl,Ratchet and Bulkhead take care of Starscream awhile me and Bumblebee go stop Lugnut and Blitzwing." said Optimus as he and Bumblebee transformed.

At the base Lacy and Sari heard a huge exploison, they ran to the living room to see Lugnut and Blitzwing!

"Lacy, it was a diverison! They are really after us!" said Sari whispering.

"We need to get out of here without them seeing us." said Lacy.

"There they are!" said Blitzwing grabbing Lacy and Sari.

"Hey let of us!" yelled Lacy.

Then they got blasted and they turn to see Optimus and Bumblebee transforming.

"Let them go!" order Optimus

"Never!" said Lugnut, but Bumblebee grabbed Lacy and Sari out of the way and Optimus blasted them.

"Retreat!" said Blitzwing and they left.

"Sari and Lacy are you two okay?" asked Optimus.

They nodded and the rest of the autobots came back to base.

"Everyone is okay." said Optimus happy.

Okay this is the first transformers animated story chapter,so please go easy on me cause this one is the first one I ever did.


	2. Christmas with the Autobots

Well here is the second chapter to story. For the next two chapters after this one I will be focusing on Lacy and Optimus on growing their relationship. Also if you have any ideas for anything in this story that you thought would be cool tell me on the review page and I will work from there. On with the story:)

Lacy was woken up by Sari, "Lacy there something you gotta see." said Sari. Lacy got up and followed Sari to the entrance of the base to look to see snow falling. "Wow! Can't believe it's December and it's Christmas too." said Lacy.

"Hey why don't we get things to decorate the base for Christmas." said Sari. "Okay why don't we change and go shopping." said Lacy. Once they got dressed they got their coats and headed to the front as the autobots came from their rooms to the the living room of base.

"Hey girls,where are going?" asked Optimus.

"Oh,hi guys me and Lacy are going shopping for christmas to decorate the base for christmas." said Sari.

"Mind Optimus and me drive you girls where you need to go?" aske Bumblebee. "Sure." said the girls. So Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and the girls got in. As Optimus drove,he felt good inside,it was nice having Lacy as a passnger. Lacy felt the same way too.

"Okay girls we are here at the mall,so we'll wait here for you girls." said Optimus with that said the girls went into the mall.

"Prime this would be the perfect time to look a for a gift for Lacy." said Bumblebee.

"Like what though?" aske Optimus. "Well let's follow them and find out." so they follow the girls in the mall.

Lacy and Sari stopped by a window and looked at a beauitful necklace it was gold with red and blue diamonds. Once the girls left Optimus decided to get that for Lacy. The girls got done with their shopping and left the mall and went back to Bumblebee and Optimus.

Once back at the base they all began to decorate,it took them all day,but they were done and now relaxing and enjoying their hard work.

"Well team it's time for bed." said Optimus and the rest agreed and went to their rooms and Optimus watched Lacy go into room,he was hoping that Lacy would like the gift that he got her.

The next morning was Christmas Day, the team and Lacy as well as Sari got up and started opening gifts.

Lacy's gift to Bumblebee was new surround speakers for his car mode. "Thanks Lacy!" said Bumblebee. "Your welcome." said Lacy.

Bumblebee's gift to Lacy was a bracelet. "Thanks Bumblebee."

Everyone exchanges gifts and now it was Optimus's turn to give Lacy his gift. "Here's my gift to you." said Optimus. Lacy opened it to the necklace she and Sari were looking at yesterday. "Thank you Optimus! It's beauitful" she said as she hugged Optimus's leg.

And now they had a small party to continue their Christmas. This was truely amazing Christmas for everyone!! After the party it was night,everyone said their good nights and went to bed as the snow continue to fall during the night.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

Here is chapter three everyone! Part one of the growing relationship between Optimus and Lacy! Sorry if it is short,working on making my chapters longer,but enjoy!

Optimus decided to take Lacy out on a date,but didn't know how to. He walked out into the base's living room and seen Sari and Bumblebee watching tv.

"Hey Sari have you see Lacy at all this morning?" asked Optimus.

"Lacy went out for a run this morning. Why?" asked Sari

"Well I thinking of taking her out on a date." said Optimus, "So we can get to know each other alot better."

"Boss-bot, do you have feelings for Lacy?" asked Bumblebee

"Yeah I do, but I need to get to know her better than maybe tell her how I feel, but the question is,does she feel the same way about me." said Optimus.

"Hey guys!" said Lacy as she jogged in, "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing just standing around and talking nonsense." said Sari and with that she and Bumblebee left Optimus and Lacy alone.

"Hey Lacy you are doing anything later tonite?" asked Optimus.

"No why?" "Well I was thinking we could do date and get to know each other better." said Optimus.

"Sure Optimus, I think that sounds great." said Lacy as she went to her room.

Later that evening

Lacy was getting ready for her date Optimus. She wore her low rise blue jeans with a cute blue top,blue high heels,jewerly including the necklace she got from Optimus for christmas and make-up then she went to meet Optimus.

Optimus was waiting her and was nevous.

"You nervous Optimus?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah, I want everything I plan to go right." said Optimus.

"You will do great Prime." said Prowl.

"Hey Optimus, I'm ready." said Lacy.

"Wow! You look great Lacy." said Optimus as he transformed and Lacy got in and Optimus drove away from the base.

Optimus came to a clearing and there waiting for them was a small pinic, there was water,oil, and various food for Lacy to choose from.

"Wow! Optimus you sure went all the way." said Lacy as she hop out of Optimus and then he transformed into his robot mode.

"Thanks." said Optimus as they sit down on the grass, so for the next hour or so they learned much about each other.

"So I do music in my spare time." said Lacy.

"That's cool that you do your music, what kind?" asked Optimus.

"Mainly about revenge on people that hurt me, breaking up,and about being strong." said Lacy

"You should put on a small concert for us when you feel ready too." said Optimus.

"Yeah that would be cool." said Lacy as she took a sip of her water.

As the night drew they were enjoying every moment of getting to one another.

"Well let's get back to the base." said Optimus as he transformed and Lacy got in and buckle up and they drove back to the base.

_'Tonight went really well.' thought Optimus, 'I think I'm falling for her hard.'_

_'I think I'm have fallen for the autobot leader Optimus Prime.' thought Lacy._


	4. Second Date,Double Threat!

Here is the fourth chapter. Optimus is taking Lacy out on another date to get to her better,but they were stopped on the way to the date. Who could it be? Well read and found! I want to give credit to VeekaIzhanez for giving me this idea to my chapter! Thanks:)

Optimus was planning on a second date with Lacy, he is planning on two more dates then telling her how he feels about her.

Lacy and Sari were at school for the day. Lacy was walking to her locker and putting few books away when Sari came to put her books away before they walked out of school to go and eat lunch at Burger Bot since they're seniors, all seniors could eat anywhere in the city for lunch,but they had to be back before 1:00,so Optimus offer to drive to the Burger Bot.

"So, how was the date with Optimus last night?" asked Sari as they walked out to wait for Optimus.

"Great,we learned alot about each other." said Lacy.

"Aww, so Lacy is dating someone again?" said a voice.

Lacy and Sari turned around to see Ashley Blake, one of the most nasty girl in their senior class. Ashley was always wearing tight outfits, wearing way too much make up, her hair is always up and never down and she looks like a circus clown freak.

"What do you want Ashley?" asked Lacy

" I want whoever you are going out with Lacy." said Ashley, "Remember my rules? I steal any boy you got."

"Lacy come on Optimus is waiting for us." said Sari.

"Whose Optimus?" asked Ashley.

But Lacy and Sari were already gone and left in a semi truck which was strange to Ashley.

"_I will do whatever it takes to steal this boy of Lacy's" _thought Ashley

Once Optimus dropped Lacy and Sari to get their food he decided to asked Lacy, if she wanted to do another date to learn more about each other.

Lacy and Sari came out with their food and Optimus asked her and Lacy agreed

to do another date, so after their lunch Optimus drove them back to school.

As Optimus drove back to the base he had no idea that he was being watched by a pair of red eyes.

Later that night

Lacy was once again getting ready to go out on anoter date with Optimus. She was thinking that Optimus wasn't like any other human male she had ever met, she felt so safe with Optimus, as she finished getting read there was a

knock on her door.

"Come in." said Lacy

"Hey Lacy I want to give this beaned blue necklace to wear." said Sari.

"Sari it's beauitful thanks." said Lacy as they walked out to the rest of the autobots, once Lacy was there Optimus transformed and they were off.

As they drove to were their date was going to be, they were stopped by a blasted and Optimus spun out of control.

"Lacy hang on!" said Optimus, but Lacy was thrown as Optimus was hit so hard that he was force to transformed into robot mode.

"LACY!!!" screamed Optimus as he try to get to her only to get blasted by Blitzwing.

"What do you want Blitzbrain?" asked Optimus as he got out his axe.

Blitzwing pointed to Lacy who was bleeding and barely moving at all,

Optimus charged at Blitzwing only to get knocked down by Lugnut, Optimus got up and charged at them again.

Lacy looked to see Optimus fighting what appeared to be Decepticons and she wanted to call Optimus but was too weak so she laid her head back down. Optimus got alot of good punches and kicks with that the decepticons retreated. Optimus put his axe away and ran to pick up Lacy.

"Lacy are okay?" asked Optimus

"Other then feeling pain I'm fine." said Lacy with a smile

"Lacy I want to tell you something and I want an honest answer." said Optimus.

Lacy nodded.

"I...I...I loved you ever since you came to live with us." said Optimus

Lacy was shocked at first,but she smiled and answered.

"I felt the same way about you too Optimus."

Optimus smiled and gave her a hug and slowly transformed and took back to the base to get patched up.

Well that it's for the fourth! Please r&r! Peace out!!!


	5. Trying to protect,fearing of losing her

Hello readers! This is Lacy Crystal Prime here with chapter 5 for Friendship into Romance. Once again I would like thank and give credit to VeekaIzhanez for giving this idea. Enjoy!

Lacy was recovering fast and Optmus was by her side until she recovers,one thing for sure that it was the weekend when it happen and Lacy was able to go to school the very next day. Lacy still can't believe that she is dating the autobot leader Optimus Prime. Optimus drove Lacy and Sari to school and dropped them.

As Lacy and Sari walked to the doors Ashley was waiting for them and Optimus see this and waited to see what happens.

"Hey Lacy, I see you got a autobot boyfriend." said Ashley as she walked passed them and to Optimus.

"Yes, he is Optimus Prime and don't you even think about stealing him." said Lacy as she dragged Ashley from Optimus and he drove off.

As Lacy went to her classes with Sari,Ashley had an idea to break-up those two and planned for after school.

Optimus drove back to the base and once inside he transformed and fall into the ground.

"Boss-Bot what happen?" asked Bumblebee.

"Some crazy girl from Sari and Lacy's senior class was trying steal me."

"What? You have another girl that likes you?" said Bumblebee

Optimus shook his head as the rest of the autobots came in and Optimus told them what had happen. At the decepticon's base as usually Megatron was yelling at his soldiers.

"You idoits! I told you get me the human female and you retreated!"

"Ve tried, but Optimus Prime was so ztrong!" said Blitzwing.

"I want you Blitzwing to kidnap her once more and bring her to me."

And with that Blitzwing transformed and flew off,meanwhile Lacy and Sari were gettin out and Optimus was waiting for them,as he waited Ashley came out of nowhere.

"Hey Optimus." said Ashley, "What are doing here anyway?"

Optimus transformed and looked at her and said, "I'm waiting for Lacy and Sari to get out."

"Why don't you and I go somewhere quiet and kiss that way Lacy sees us and she bre-"

"Ashley! Get away from Optimus!" said Lacy as she and Sari walked out the door.

"Lacy! Optimus should be mine,not yours!" said Ashley as she went to hit Lacy, but Lacy tripped her and Ashley fell into the garbage and it roll down the hill!

Lacy and Sari try not laughed,but they let out and went inside of Optimus and he drove them back to the base.

Flying up above them was Blitzwing and he seen them and waited for the right the moment to attack.

"Man! Did you see the look on Ashley's face as she hit the can!" said Lacy.

"I know! Good one girl!" said Sari as they slapped hands.

" I know too, I tried to hold my laughter in too." said Optimus.

As they reach the far outside of town,there was blasted that hit them,that was so powerful it force Optimus into robot mode and caused Sari and Lacy to fly out and hit the ground. Sari crawled to Lacy and Lacy was in so much pain that she could moved.

"OPTIMUS!Lacy is hurt bad!" said Sari as she tried to comfort Lacy as much as possible.

Optimus looked to the sky to see Blitzwing and Optimus got his axe out and was ready for him. Blitzwing landed and walke towards Optimus.

"You autobot! Hand over the girl!" he said in his hot head face.

"No! You will get them both!" said Optimus as he charged at Blitzwing.

Blitzwing blasted Optimus sending him flying into tree and Optimus growled and charged at Blitzwing tackle him and giving him a beaten of his life.

"OPTIMUS!Watched out,behind you!" sacreamed Lacy, but it was too late Optimus got blasted hard in the back by Lugnut and was not moving.

"Blitzwing, remember Megatron's order bring back with you Lacy." said Lugnut as he went to finish Optimus off.

"Lacy, get up we need-" but,Bliztwing grabbed Lacy and she screamed in pain,so Blitzwing transformed with Lacy inside and flew off. Lugnut followed soon they were out of sight. Sari ran to Optimus and seen how badly he was hurt.

"Optimus! Optimus please wake up!" said Sari,she ended up patching him up bit with her key and Optimud woke up.

"S-Sari w-w-what happend?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus we were attacked by Blitzwing and Lungut" said Sari.

"Where's Lacy!?" said Optimus getting up too fast and fell down.

"Easy Optimus, you are hurt bad, I tried to patch you up as much as I can,but Optimus Lacy was taken by Blitzwing and Lugnut." said Sari.

"Contact the others and tell them that I'm in need of-" but Optimus went into unconicouss moded. Sari contacted the others.


	6. Autobots Comin to the Rescue!

Hey transformers animated fans! Here is the next chapter to Freindship into Romance. Also again thanks to VeekaIzhanez for helping me out with my first story here! Now here is the next chapter!!

The other autobots arrives shortly and seen Sari patching up Optimus,who look really hurted.

"Sari! What happen to Optimus!" said Ratchet as he finished what Sari had started.

"Well Optimus picked me and Lacy up from school and was bringing us back to the base when Blitzwing attacked us." said Sari

"Where's Lacy?" asked Bumblebee

"Blitzwing kidnapped her." said Sari as tears came to her eyes and Bumblebee picked up and tried to comfort her.

Then Optimus came too and recoverd and he shot up fast.

"Autobots,we need to come up with a plan to rescue Lacy!" said Optimus in his leader voice.

"Alright, let's get back to base and figure out a plan there Optimus." said Prowl

"Right, autobots! Transform and roll out!" said Optimus

_'Hang in there Lacy, I'll get back no matter what it takes.' thought Optimus._

At the decepticon's base Blitzwing dropped Lacy right infront of Megatron.

"What do you want with me!" said Lacy as Blitzwing tied her.

"I want to know everything about the autobots that you." said Megatron.

"Never Megatron! You will not get anything out of me." said Lacy

"Well you'll see female, but since you won't talk then I'll use you as bait to lure your boyfriend here and he will fight me for you." said Megatron, "If he wins you go back to him,but if I win then you will be mine forever."

Lacy's eyes grew wide as Starscream locked her in a huge birdcage.

The autobots were back at the base putting a plan together to save Lacy.

"So, do we have any clue why the decepticons wanted her." said Bulkhead

"No,but there must be something that they need her for." said Optimus

"Well, we need to find their base,then figure out a way to get inside without being detected." said Bulkhead.

"I think I have an idea." said Ratchet as he came out with a small device.

"What does it do Ratchet?" asked Optimus as Ratchet gave one to each other autobots and Sari too.

"This device will allow us to sneak inside the base and on our way there." said Ratchet.

"Alright, autobots! Transform and roll out!" said Optimus as they transformed and headed out to Megatron's base.

Lacy was watching Megatron talking to his men as he devise his plan to destroy the autobots. Lacy was slowly crying, she knew Megatron would cheat and keep her forever! But Optimus will defeat and she would return in his arms again.

Megatron looked at Lacy and said to Blitzwing, "Beat her up,she needs a good beaten and that way it will make Prime mad."

"What do you mean beaten up?" asked Lacy.

She would soon find out and would regret asking about it.

As the autobots got closer to the base, Optimus could since that Lacy was enduring massive pain! The decepticons were hurting her! That cause Optimus to speed up as well as the autobots so they could keep up.

Lacy was screaming as she could hear her bone breaking and she was bleeding really bad as the decepticons were laughing at her enduring her pain. The autobots finally made it inside the base undetected. As they walked around the base they heard a really loud human scream from right infront of them. Optimus knew it was Lacy and they ran in that direction.

Lacy couldn't take much more of the pain,so she passed out from the pain and went limp.

"Well, she won't tell us anything more." said Megatron, "Do what you wish to her Blitzwing."

As Blitzwing was about ready to squeeze a voice rang out inside the base.

"I DON'T THINK SO!", the decepticons turned around to see Optimus with his axe drawing out and the other autobots came with their weapons out also.

"Give me Lacy now Megatron." said Optimus.

"No,autobot! You first must fight me to get her back." said Megatron.

Optimus so didn't have time and he slash Megatron left and right, but Megatron blocked the last attack and hit Optimus so hard that Optimus was thrown so hard that he went through the base and landed outside. The decepticons ran out of the base after Megatron and so did the autobots, but Bumblebee and Sari went to look for Lacy.

Optimus slowly got up and was soon hit by a blast from Megatron. Megatron tried again,but Optimus blocked the last blast by his axe and charged at Megatron,but Megatron didn't know that Optimus was so strong that he was caught off guard by Optimus tackle him. Back inside the base Bumblebee and Sari were looking for Lacy.

"Bumblebee,she has to be here somewhere." said Sari as they searched every room inside the base. The last room that they check and went in and found Lacy barely moving and bleeding.

"Lacy!" yelled Sari as she Bumblebee got her out of the cage.

"Bumblebee, we need to get her to Ratchet fast!" said Sari as they ran out of the room and out of the base.

Back at the battle Optimus was on the ground and was bleeding energon and was unable to get up.

"Come on Optimus! You can do it!" yelled Prowl

Megatron was laughed and said, "You puny autobot! You can never save her!"

"Optimus!" yelled Bumblebee

Optimus looked up at Bumblebee and Sari,then he seen a very bad beaten up and not moving Lacy,Optimus's eye had a hint of purple and no one even notice.

Megatron walked slowly up to Optimus and aim his at Prime and said "It's too late Optimus,you lose and I keep your girl forever!"

Optimus put his two hands together and said, "Never!" and sent Megatron flying and hit the ground as Optimus slowly got up. Megatron got up and said, "Decepticons retreat!" and they were gone. Optimus fell down.

Sari ran to Optimus and healed him with her key,Optimus was fully healed and he seen Lacy and ran over to Bumblebee and grabbed Lacy.

"Autobots we need to get Lacy back to the base and patched her up! Transform and roll out!" said Optimus and they race back to the base.

Is Lacy going to live and die? Well tell me in your review from this chapter! Until next time peace out!


	7. Matter of Life and Death

Hey everyone here is the next chapter,as you recalled in the last chapter the autobots were able to get Lacy back,but she was injury and now it's race against time to save Lacy's life. Can they do it? Well read on and find out!!

The autobots got back to the base in a matter of seconds thanks to their speed. Optimus got Lacy out of Ratchet,so he could transform and then Ratchet took Lacy from Optimus's arms and ran to the med bay to work on Lacy.

The decepticons were recharging from the battle with the autobots, Megatron among all of them took the most damage from Optimus beating the crud out of them. Megatron never had seen Optimus so powerful before the last time he seen Optimus like that was back on the Cybertron when he was protecting Elita One,then it hit Megatron, he realizes that Lacy was Optimus's weakness and he could use that to his advantage when the time was right,as he thought about it a plan was forming together.

Back at Autobot's base the others including Optimus and Sari were waiting outside in the living room of the base as Ratchet worked on Lacy's body. Optimus didn't want to lose her,if she died then he doesn't want to live without her,but he was brought out of his thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Optimus turned and seen Ratchet.

"So,Ratchet how's Lacy?"asked Optimus as Ratchet took him to a quieter place.

"She's not doing good Optimus,she needs a blood transfusion,but we don't have time to get her to a hospital to do that." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet is it possible to transfers some of my energon and a piece of my allspark and inject into her body?" asked Optimus.

"Well,it could work Optimus,come with me and we'll try." said Ratchet as he and Optimus went into the med bay.

Back with the decepticons, they had just been recharge and talk about the battle.

"I never had seen Optimus Prime that protective of a human before." said Lugnut.

"That's because that human female is Prime's girlfriend." said Megatron.

"Zhat's zmpossible! Ze can't vove vumans!!" said Blitzwing.

"Quiet you dumbbells! We can use it to outr advantage." said Megatron, "and we are going to use it when the time is right." all the decepticons laughed and knew soon the autobots will be defeated once and for all.

Back at the autobot's base, Ratchet got Optimus onto another table right next to Lacy.

"Optimus I need to take you offline,so you don't feel any pain." said Ratchet and Optimus nodded. Ratchet shut Optimus off and then opend him up and took a piece of Optimus's spark and took some of his energon then shut Optimus's chest plate close. Ratchet took what he got from Optimus and inject it into Lacy's vines,once he did that he sew up Lacy's other wounds and mend her broken ankles and right arm.

Once Ratchet was done with Lacy he turned Optimus back online.

"So Ratchet did it work?" asked Optimus.

"Well,not sure yet we need to it sometime to work it's way through Lacy's body." said Ratchet. They left the room and waited for awhile.

They went into the living room and waited for it to take a effect. With decepticons out of the way for now they can focus on Lacy, but Optimus got a feeling that Megatron won't give up so easily and preparing another attack on them. Back in the med bay Lacy's body started to glowed bright and brighter,but suddenly died down and Lacy's eyes fluttered opened.

_'Where am I?" Lacy thought, "wait I'm in the med bay! Optimus and the others got me back!" _ Lacy slowly got up,but stayed in bed and boy was she sore!

As the other autobots were waitng Ratchet decided to go check on Lacy's body, when he got into the med bay he nearly fell over! Ratchet saw Lacy up with a perfect smile on her face.

"Hey Ratchet." said Lacy with a smile

"Optimus! Prowl!Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Sari! Lacy is awake!" yelled Ratchet.

The others ran in and seen Lacy alive and well.

"Lacy! I'm so glad you are alive!" said Sari as she hugged Lacy gently

"Glad to see you are alright." said Bumblebee.

"Us too." said Bulkhead and Prowl.

"Me too." said Ratchet with a smile.

They all turned to see Optimus standing and wanted to be alone with Lacy,so they left the room and shut the door. Optimus walked over to Lacy's bed and sat down on the floor and gently took Lacy into his hand.

"Lacy, I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." said Optimus

"But I did Optimus, you guys saved me and were able to revive me. Your love for me was my strenght to pull me through." said Lacy.

Optimus smiled at that and brought her up to face and they share a sweet passionate kiss and slowy pulled apart and smiled at each other. Optimus got up and laid on Lacy's bed and laid her on his chest and they fell into a peaceful sleep. The others peek in to see Optimus and Lacy sleeping together and they decide to got bed they all had a rough day and a good night sleep would help them.

They were all happy to have Lacy back,but now Optimus will be protecting her and watching her more then ever now after what happen today. His love for her is the strongest then ever before and he would not let her go for anything. As they sleep the decepticons were planning on another attack.

Yay! Lacy lives,but now what is the decepticons up to? Now that Megatron knows Optimus's one true weakness,will he use that to his advantage? Hmmm.. well we'll see:)


	8. Lacy's birthday and return of Lacy's ex

Hey transformers animated fan readers! Sorry for the long update,but I had a writers block. I would like to thank Veekalzhanez for giving me ideas to my story. I will also take request to whoever would like a transformers and transformers animated story and just give it to me in my inbox thanks! Now on to the next chapter.

As Lacy and Sari were at school the autobots were getting the base ready for a little party. What you may ask,well it's Lacy's 19th birthday and the autobots were going to spend the whole day getting the base ready for Lacy by the time Optimus goes and picks up the girls from school.

"Do you think Lacy will be surprise?" asked Bumblebee as he and Prime got the decoration hung around the base.

"I sure hope so," said Optimus, "She'll love the gifts that we got her."

"Well what about the cake?" asked Bulkhead as he arranged the gifts in a cool way on the table.

"Stop chatting and let's finish this up!" said Ratchet as he Prowl set a table up.

Back at the high school Lacy and Sari were walking to their math class and as they took their seats,the teacher had announcment to make.

"Girls and boys we have a new senior joining our class today." said the Jateacher, "His name is Jake Conners."

Lacy's eyes went wide,that was her ex-boyfriend, he was very cute, he had a tone body and tanned skin. His hair was dark chopped brown and his eyes were bright green. He took his seat next to Lacy,Lacy at this point was feeling uncomfortable and ignore him for the rest of the class.

As the class ending she and Sari ran out.

"Lacy what's wrong? You know him?" asked Sari as they went to their lockers.

"Yes he was my boyfriend where I used to live before moving here,but I broke up with him before I left. Now I have a strange feeling that he moved here to be with me." said Lacy

"Well, Lacy you have Optimus to protect you from Jake." said Sari.

"Hey babe." said Jake as he opened up his locker which was right next to Lacy.

"Jake what on earth are you doing here?" asked Lacy.

"I moved here to be close to you." said Jake

"Why? I don't love you anymore." said Lacy slamming her locker shut.

"I want you Lacy back and you don't mean what you said." said Jake as he grabbed to kiss,but Lacy's hand connected to Jake's face.

" I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" said Lacy as she and Sari left for lunch.

Optimus was waiting for them to take them out to lunch, Lacy and Sari came out and Optimus noticed Lacy was mad as they got into his cab

"Lacy what's wrong?" asked Optimus as he drove.

"My ex-boyfriend just transfers school and he wants me back Optimus." said Lacy, "but I'm scared of him,he used to beat me in past."

"Don't worry Lacy me and the other autobots will protect you at all cost." said Optimus.

"Thanks Optimus, I love you." said Lacy.

"Back at ya Lacy." said Optimus.

They got to the Burger Bot and had their lunch and then went back to school,once Lacy and Sari got back to school they went to their lockers to get out their books for their final classes of day,just as Lacy opened her locker a single red rose fell out. Lacy picked it up to find out that it was from Jake. She and Sari walked to the trash can and threw it in there. Lacy was scared to death of Jake.

Jake walked to the trash can and pick the rose up and said _' I will have you all to the myself sooner then you think.'_

As the day wore on the autobots were getting the base ready for the party. Back at the decepticon base Megatron was planning on kidnapping Lacy one last time to get the info he needed out of her and was waiting for the right time to get it.

Lacy and Sari were walking out of the school where Optimus was waiting for them,as Lacy was getting close she was grabbed by Jake.

"Jake! Let me go!" said Lacy struggling.

"No! You are coming home with me,so we can have a nice chat." said Jake as he dragged her to his car.

"OPTIMUS!!!!" screamed Lacy.

Sari and Optimus heared Lacy, Optimus transformed and ran to see Lacy getting dragged into a boy's car.

"Let her go!" ordered Optimus,the boy froze to this robot standing above him.

"Who are you!" asked Jake as Optimus grabbed Lacy and put her on his shoulder.

"I'm Optimus Prime and I'm Lacy's boyfriend,you leave her alone!" and with that as Lacy and Sari were ontop of Optimus's shoulders he transformed and took them back to the base. Jake was shocked but wasn't about ready to lose Lacy to a robot.

As they drove back to the base Lacy was now clam down and Optimus couldn't wait for Lacy to see what they did to the base for her birthday. They got out and walked into a dark base. Lacy was wondering what the heck was going on until everyone jumped out and said "HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY LACY!!"

"Wow! You guys actually remember my birthday!" said Lacy.

"Optimus Prime wouldn't forget his own girlfriend's birthday,he planned the whole thing." said Bumblebee.

"Thanks everyone,including you Optimus." said Lacy as she gave him a kiss and they all started the pary.

Lacy got alot of gifts and loved the cake,she felt at peace and was safe with the autobots and her boyfriend Optimus Prime.


	9. Not Losing Her Again!

Hello readers, I want to thanks those who read my last chapter and in this chapter Jake stalks Lacy and planning on do something to her.

It's been weeks since Jake transfers schools,he been calling her,sending flowers,chocolates,love notes to her twenty-four/seven and it just wouldn't stop. Lacy was getting even more scared by the weeks. Optimus and the autobots are planning on watching her everyday from now on and make sure Jake doesn't try anything funny.

Lacy and Sari hadn't arrived at school and Jake put red roses into Lacy's locker and then shut it.

"Are you Jake?" said a voice,Jake turned around to see Ashley the senior sob.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"I notice that you've been stalking Lacy alot and I think I can help you getting Lacy away from her autobot protecters." said Ashley

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jake and she told Jake that after school today Optimus Prime will be waiting to pick Lacy and Sari up as Lacy walks by Ashley would grab her and tie her up and she would bring Lacy to Jake's car and he could whatever he wants with her. Jake smiled and agreed.

Optimus Prime dropped off Lacy and Sari at school then went back to base. Lacy and Sari walked to their lockers and as Lacy opened her locker red roses fell out onto her feet and she knew it was from Jake.

"When is Jake going to stop Sari?" said Lacy, "I'm getting scared more everyday!"

"Don't worry Lacy Optimus and the other autobots will protect you." said Sari as they walked to their morning classes.

As the day wore on Lacy could feel Jake watching her and she was nervous. The day was finally over and she and Lacy was walking out to meet Optimus when Lacy was grabbed from behind and a hand muffle her scream as she was being tied up and she looked up to see Ashley!

"Ashley what are you doing?!" asked Lacy

"Helping your boyfriend get what he wants." said Ashley

But before Lacy could answer a nasty smell knocker her out and Ashley took Lacy out to Jake's car. Sari reached Optimus when he asked "Sari where's Lacy?"

"She was right behind me Optimus." said Sari just as she said that Jake's car peeled out of the school's parking lot and sped away.

"Optimus! Jake has Lacy in his car! He kidnapped Lacy."

"Sari get inside and buckle up." said Optimus as he sped and he contact the other autobots.

Jake notice Optimus and the other autobots chasing him, he needed to lose them,he wasn't going to let Lacy go at all,she was his no matter what the cost was.

"Optimus,he speeding up,he trying to lose us!" said Prowl.

"Autobots! We can't lose them,I can't lose Lacy again!" said Optimus.

But it was too late,Jake and Lacy disappeared out of sight.

"LACY!!!!" yelled the autobots.

Lacy woke up hours later to find herself tied up to a bed, she struggle to break free,but it was no use. The door was opening and she shut her eyes as the door opened to reveal Jake!

"Lacy I know you aren't really sleeping." said Jake.

"Jake,why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Lacy as Jake closer and started to undo her top which got Lacy got scared.

"Why? WHY?! Cause you shouldn't of never left me Lacy! I was the one for you and you dumped for what? An autobot!?" he said as he took a knife and stabbed her into her stomach which cause her to scream and blood was slowly coming out of her. "You are staying with me dear." and with that Jake shut and locked the door and left her in the dark slowly crying and enduring the pain.

The autobots were still looking for Jake's car and they came up with nothing and the police were helping out to find Lacy.

"Autobots, remember that ring I gave her on her birthday?" asked Optimus over the comlink.

They said that they knew what he was talking about. "I think I can use the tracking device in her ring and track her down." said Optimus as he did that a small light on his screen indicating that Lacy wasn't too far off and went in that diection. Jake came back into her room and hurt her more and kissing her roughly and cutting her in various places on her body and broke her bone which cause her to scream loudly and that the autobots and the police heard and came into lane and there was Jake's car.

The autobots and police got into their positon and waited,it was only an hour later Jake came out to get in his car.

"Freeze! Jake Conners you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lacy Morgan!" yelled the cops and they took him in a hurrying,the autobots look at him as Sari and some other cops went inside to find Lacy and when they found her,they were in shock.

"Cheif also charge with attempting murder and rape." said one of the police who brought a barely alive Lacy. They put Lacy inside Ratchet and he rushed Lacy to the hospital and the other autobots rushed behind him. The doctors at the hospital worked on Lacy for hours and when they were done they said that she would be okay,but just needs to rest. The police arrested Jake and Ashley for what they did to Lacy.

Well that was it people,now in the next chapter Megatron comes in!


	10. KidnappedRecovering

Enjoy!

With Lacy back from the hospital,she needs to rest alot. Lacy missed a week of school,but she was able to keep up with her homework as Sari brought them home everyday for her. Optimus never left her side and watched over her. Optimus will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from harm. She been throught alot in these pass weeks with the death of her parents in a car accident being kidnapped by the decepticons and her ex,she was exhuansted from all of this.

At the decepticon base Megaton's plan was unfolded.

"Decepticons I've found a way to keep Lacy away from Prime, I want you to create a diverson to lure the autobots away from the base,then I'll go inside the base and grab the girl." said Megatron

The decepticon were getting ready for the attack,the autobots are in for a rude awakening. Back at the base Optimus was getting ready to go and pick up Sari from high school, he went back to Lacy's room to see Ratchet checking on her.

"So,how is Lacy doing Ratchet?"asked Optimus

"She doing fine Prime,just need to need to rest more and she will be up and moving." said Ratchet.

"Well I'm off to pick up Sari at the high school and be back." said Optimus as he transformed and drove off.

At the prison Ashley and Jake were planning on escaping and planning on revenge on the autobots and Lacy.

"I can't believe I'm in prison cause of you Jake!" said Ashley

"Hey,it was your plan and you were apart of it." said Jake as he was writing on a paper.

"What are you writing?" asked Ashley.

"A plan of getting out of here to take revenge on Lacy and the autobots." said Jake as he finishing the plan.

Optimus was waiting for Sari to come and when she came out,she wasn't coming with just Lacy and her homework,but flowers,a tape, a cards.

"Sari what's all of this?" asked Optimus as she put all of it in the back of Optimus's cab.

"All of this is from the school and our senior class for Lacy,hoping she will get better soon,they all miss Lacy." said Sari

"Wow,this is touching,Lacy will love it." said Optimus as he drove back to the base.

The decepticons were now on earth and putting their plan into action,just as Optimus got to the base and let Sari out the alarm on the computer went off.

"What's going on Prowl?" asked Optimus as he and Sari as the rest of the autobots ran to the computer.

"Decepticons attacking downtown." said Prowl.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" said Prime as he transformed and Sari jumped in and they drove off.

"Optimus will Lacy be safe cause Ratchet put in a security system,so she will be safe." said Optimus.

They got to the scene to see Blitzwing,Starscream and Lugnut blasting everything in site.

"Autobots! Transform!" said Optimus.

"Ah, the autobots you've come. Attack!" said Starscream and the battle began.

Back at the autobots base,Lacy was sleeping and Megatron got to the base.

"Now how to get in?" said Megatron as he thought, "I'll just blast my way!" said Megatron and he blasted the door and went inside.

Back at the battle the autobots were getting a beating of their lives, they were bleeding energon badly.

"Ha! You've autobots have fallen into another trap." said Starscream.

"What are you are talking about?" asked Optimus as he stragger up holding his side.

"As we speak, Megatron is that your base getting Lacy." said Lugnut.

"WHAT?!" said the autobots and Sari.

Back at the base,Lacy woke up to the alarms going off,she got out of bed to see why the base's alarm was going off,but before she could make another move Megatron grab Lacy which caused her to scream in pain cause her wounds weren't heal quite yet.

"Ha, I finally got you again human." said Megatron as he ran out and transformed.

Lacy was scared and started to weep.

Back at the battle Optimus still standing as his eyes were having a hint of red in them.

"If you doing anything to hurt h-" said Optimus,but they were all blasted and hit the ground hard again.

Megatron landed infront of Starscream,Blitzwing and Lugnut.

"Oh Optimus, I have your girl." said Megatron.

Optimus looked up to see a very scared and in pain Lacy in Megatron's hand.

"This is the last time you will ever seen her Prime." said Megatron and with that they flew away with Lacy.

"LACY!!?" screamed the autobots and Sari.

Oh no! Will Optimus ever seen Lacy again or is the autobots finally defeated?


	11. Fear Came True For Optimus Prime

Well here is another chapter and enjoy.

The decepticons got back to their base with Lacy and threw her into a cage right by Megatron's throne. Lacy was scared to death of what might happen to her,but more worse then that is what about Optimus and others? Can they save her in time? She sure hope so.

"Megatron what do you want to do with Prime's girlfriend?" asked Lugnut looking a very scared Lacy.

"Use her to bring Prime and other autobots here." said Megatron, "once they are here,we will trap them and force Prime to watch his girlfriend get killed right infront of his optics!" as they all laughed as they left. Now Lacy was scared more then ever before.

Back with autobots now fully recharge,started to think of a plan to save Lacy.

"Optimus how are we going to save this time?" said Bulkhead, "you know this may very well be a trap."

"I don't care if it is a trap Bulkhead,Lacy is more important now," said Prime, "we need to drive over there and attack the base."

They all agreed and headed to the decepticon's base. The decepticons were waiting outside the base with Lacy tied up and bleeding bad. Megatron was very sure that this will be the finally defeat of the autobots and Optimus Prime. The autobots weren't that far away, Optimus could feel a connection from Lacy and he could feel that she was scared to death this caused Optimus to drive faster and the others had to speed up to keep up with Optimus.

As the decepticons were waiting for the autobots Lacy was coming back out of her faint early,now fully awake she see herself outside of the decepticons base and sees the decepticons getting ready to fight the autobots. The decepticons could see dust coming up and out of the dust came the autobots.

"Autobots! Tranform and getting for battle! said Optimus before transforming and getting out this axe as well as the others were doing.

"Ah! Optimus Prime you've came for Lacy?" asked Megatron

"Where is she?" order Prime stepping closer to Megatron.

"PRIME IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Prowl.

"WHAT?!" said Optimus as he turned around to see the other being held back by the decepticons.

"What to do ,what to do Prime?" said Megatron, "what a pitty now who are you going to save first? Your girl? Or your teammates?"

Optimus was stuck with a decision, was he to save Lacy or the others first? But a huge scream got his attention, he whirled around to Lacy fall to the ground bleeding from her stomach,he looked up to see Megatron laughing and his sword dripping Lacy's blood.

"YOU KILLED LACY!" yelled Optimus as he charged at him catching Megatron off guard. The others got revenge on the other decepticons as well,but Megatron was getting the most of the beating. With little strenght left the decepticon retreated. Optimus ran to Lacy,but she wasn't breathing.

"Rachet! Is there anything you can do?" asked Optimus as he started to cry.

Rachet took a look at her,but he shooked his head, "I'm sorry Prime,but Lacy is gone."

Optimus started to cry uncontrolable,his one and only true love was gone. Prowl put Lacy in Ratchet and they drove back to base with Lacy's lifeless body. When they got back to base Ratchet put Lacy's body back in her room and left the room and all of the autobots including Sari went to see Optimus and how he was taking it.

Back in Lacy's room, her body started to glow and it grew bright,but after it die down Lacy's eye flutter opened!

So Megatron didn't kill her! How will Sari,Optimus and others react when they came back to her room?! Hmmm....


	12. The return of Lacy and New Lacy!

Here is the next chapter enjoy!!

The other autobots and Sari were walking to Optimus's room,they wanted to see if Optimus was okay,but they had an idea that Optimus wasn't okay cause after all Lacy was closest to Optimus and seeing her get killed took a toll on Optimus.

Bumblebee knocked on the door and said, "Boss Bot can we come in and talk to you?"

Optimus opened the door,but turned around and sat on his bed.

"Look,Optimus we all miss Lacy,but you can't beat yourself up about this." said Sari

"What is the purpose of living for me?" asked Optimus, "Lacy was the only reason that I trucking in life,without her I have nothing."

"Optimus you have us." said Prowl, "And we will help you through it."

"Yeah." said Ratchet and Bulkhead.

Optimus smiled at that,he was thankful to have friends like that,but he was determine to get revenge on Megatron for that.

At the decepticon base,Megatron was forming a plan to attack on the autobot base and now that they are their weakest he was now planning on taking down Optimus Prime for good.

"Decepticons,we deport to the autobot base and attack them at their weakest state now!" said Megatron as they flew to their battle unknown to the autobots.

Back at the autobot base Lacy was starting to wake up and gaining her strength back and slowly opening her eyes. As the autobots sat in their living room the computer's alarn went off. Optimus ran to it and press the button and on screen he could see Megatron and a his minon landed not from their base door.

"Autobots! Prepare for battle! The decepticons are attacking let's do this for Lacy!" said Optimus as they ran out of the base.

"Ah! Autobots ready for your final hour?" asked Megatron.

"You are ready for your final battle and you are going to pay for killing Lacy!" said Optimus, "Autobots attack!" and the battle began.

Lacy woke up not feeling like herself,she got up and went to a mirror in her room and notice she had tigher abs,her abs were her showning more,her skin was tanner and her eyes were brighter green. _'What happen to me?' thought Lacy_, she looked more at herself and realize that she wasn't herself anymore. She notice that her abs had stitches across and again she realize, _'This must be after the autobots had save me!'__, _then she banging and guns going off and she ran out of her room and outside.

The autobots were losing the battle and bleeding engeron fast, they all laid on the ground bleeding as the decepticons towering over them as they did this Lacy ran out to see Megatron picking up a very beaten and bleeding Optimus Prime and Megatron aimed his sword at Optimus's stomach.

"Any last words Optimus?" asked Megatron

Optimus looked at his men and Sari as they tried to pick themsevles up only to fall to the ground. Optimus looked back at Megatron and said nothing.

"Alright,have your way Prime." said Megatron as he ready for to stab Prime.

"OPTIMUS!!!" rang out a voice, Megatron turned to the base's door and went wide eye,so did his men and the other autobots.

"No! It can't be! I killed you!" said Megatron dropping Optimus.

Optimus turned to see Lacy standing there looking way different.

"Lacy! You're alive!" said Optimus trying to get up,but failed.

"Decepticons retreat!" said Megatron and they did just that.

Lacy ran to Optimus and put her hand on Optimus's wounds and they healed quickly and Lacy did it to the others and Sari,after they were all healed they ran to Lacy who was picked up by Optimus whose eyes were leaking.

"Lacy, I thought I losted you." said Optimus.

"But I don't understand,how did you recovered,so fast?" asked Ratchet.

"Remember when you put a piece of Optimus's spark and some of his engeron in me?" asked Lacy.

Ratcher nodded remembering.

"Well that's what help me healed and now I'm immortal." said Lacy.

All of the autobots were happy to see Lacy alive and well and they all went back inside the base.

The next day, Lacy and Sari was getting to school with the help of Optimus Prime drivng them,once they got there the whole was outside welcoming Lacy back to the high school. She was showered with gifts,flowers and chocolate,after that they went inside and started school.

School went on as normal as it has been. Lacy got all of her homework caught up with. The seniors were called in to the gym to discuss their graduation and the return on Lacy also. Optimus drove back to base, he was so happy to have Lacy,but now he and autobots have to be extra protective of Lacy now and since she is now immortal!

Well how did you like this chapter? R&R please!


	13. The Ultimate Battle Part 1

Hello transformers animated fans here in chapter 13!

It's been weeks since the decepticons attack and Optimus couldn't help,but worry why they haven't been attack. Is Megatron planning on something big or what? Optimus decided not to worry since Lacy is back with them at last. He was relaxing with the other autobots as Lacy and Sari were at school doing their usual school work.

At the high school Lacy and Sari were walking to the library to get their caps and gowns for their graduation ceremony. Megatron was at the decepticon base cooking up a mastering plan and his men were outside of his throne room waiting to see what Megatron's plan was.

"Zhat do zou think hiz zlan iz?" asked Blitzwing.

"Is victory!" said Lugnut.

"Lugnut why do you alway say that?" asked Starscream, "his plan always seem to fail everytime." said Starscream.

Megatron then called his men into his throne room. He told them that they must attack the autobot's one true weakness which is Sari and Lacy. They will do a surprise attack on the autobots and kidnapped the girls and take them to the beach knowing that the autobots will follow and when they come to the beach they have to make a decision wether to save the girls or surrender to the decepticons and if they don't surrender then they will Lacy and Sari right infront of them. All the decepticons agreed and they went to their cambers to prepare for the battle against the autobots.

Lacy and Sari were having lunch with their senior when Optimus and Bumblebee pulled up, Lacy and Sari looked at each other and their senior girl classmate were giggle. Optimus and Bee transformed and walked up to them.

"Sari and Lacy we need you girls back at the base." said Optimus.

"Optimus we just can't leave school like this." said Lacy,but Optimus grabbed her and looked at her and said, "The school already knows and you two are excused." said Optimus as he transformed with Lacy in his hand. The senior girls were in aw when they seen that. Bumblebee transformed and Sari got inside him and both autobots drove back to the base.

When they got back to the base Lacy and Sari got out and Optimus and Bumblebee transformed,then they walked over to the computers where Ratchet was doing something on the computer with Prowl and Bulkhead standing by him.

"Ratchet what's going on?" asked Lacy as Optimus picked her up and sat her on his shoulder as Bumblebee did the same with Sari.

"We fear that the decepticons might be coming after you and Sari for one last try." said Ratchet.

"But why ?" asked Sari, "they tried to get Lacy,but we always got her back."

"Well for now you girls will have to stay here with us until we know for sure what the decepticons are planning." said Optimus.

Lacy and Sari both looked at each other and sighed.

The decepticons were now on their way to the autobot's base and ready to defeat the autobots for the final time. The autobots as well as Sari and Lacy were asleep in their when the alarm on the computer went off. Optimus ran and went to grab Lacy as well Bumblebee with Sari. Ratchet was already at the computer.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Prime.

"The decepticons are here!" said Ratchet

"Autobots prepare for battle!" said Optimus as they ran out of base and sure enough the decepticons were there.

But before the autobots could react,they were blasted and Lacy and Sari were thrown from Optimus and Bumblebee's shoulders and hit the ground hard not moving.

"LACY!!!!" yelled Optimus.

"SARI!!!!" yelled Bumblebee

They both went to grabbed them when they were both hit by Megatron falling to the ground.

"What do you want this time Megatron?" asked Optimus as he got out his axe.

"We want you autobots to surrender and work for us." said Megatron.

"No way!" said Prowl as he and the others were by Optimus and Bumblebee's side.

"No? Well then you will never your girls alive again." said Megatron.

"WHAT?!" said the autobots as they seen that Starscream and Lugnut have the girls.

"You have three earth hours to decide autobots and come to the beach and tell us your decision." said Megatron and with that they took off with Lacy and Sari.

"Optimus what are going to do?" asked Bulkhead.

"We have to come up with a plan to save them without surrendering to them." said Optimus.

"Optimus remember we have three earth hours to decide." said Ratchet.

"Let's get inside and think of a plan." said Optimus as they ran inside.

At the beach the decepticons were waiting for the autobots with Sari and Lacy in a cage still out cold. The autobots finally came up with a plan. The plan was to get the decepticons away from the girls then Optimus and Ratchet could grab the girls and take them back to base then back to help their friends and now they headed to the beach.

The decepticons finally seen the autobots coming and they transformed and walked up to them.

"So autobots what is your decision?" asked Megatron.

~to be continue~


	14. The Ultimate Battle Part 2

Hello Transformers Animated fans here is the second part to Ultimated Battle enjoy!

"So autobots what is your decision?" asked Megatron, "are you going to surrender me?"

The autobots huddle together and Prowl made holograms images of himself and Optimus.

"Okay guys,me and Prowl will sneak back around and get Lacy and Sari,so keep the decepticons." said Optimus as he and Prowl snuck behind them.

"Optimus Prime what has you and your team decide?" asked again Megatron.

"We want more time to make a careful decision." said the hologram of Optimus.

"Fine,but make your decision here." said Megatron.

Meanwhile Optimus and Prowl reached Lacy and Sari. The girls were still out cold,but Optimus grabbed Lacy and Prowl grabbed Sari transformed and took them back to the base.

"We have finally made a decision Megatron we will -" but then Megatron got blasted and fell on his men.

"Who dare blast me!" demanded Megatron

"I did." said Optimus stepping out from behind a tree with a gun

"What! There are two Primes?!" said Megatron.

"And we will not serve you!" said Optimus

"Bad choice autobots! Now we will kill your girls." said Megatron

"Tough luck Megatron,the girls are safely back where they belong and now we can battle! Autobots attack!" said Optimus.

Prowl and Bulkhead tackle Starscream catching off guard. Bumblebee took on Blitzwing and Ratchet took on Lugnut. Prowl punch Starscream in the stomach and Bulkhead used his wrecking ball knocking Starscream to the ground,but Starscream tripped Bulkhead and Bulkhead fell on Prowl. Ratchet was getting punch left and right by Lugnut,but Ratchet used his force shield and Lugnut's blasted reflected off and hit Lugnut sending him flying and hitting Bliztwing who had Bumblebee at his misery.

"Lugnut vou zool!" said Blitzwing getting up.

Megatron and Optimus are now facing off. Optimus was getting a good beaten and Megatron had him by the throat.

"Optimus, I've could of giving you so much more,but you fool,you just had save your girlfriend and her friend." said Megatron tighten his grip on Optimus's throat.

Optimus was loosing air. Optimus had vision of him and Lacy and some of them from where he almost her and trigger his Optimus's eye grew bright blue this Megatron shock and Optimus took this opportunity and blasted Megatron with his gun. Megatron fell to the ground and when he tried to get up Optimus had his axe at Megatron's throat.

Megatron looked into Optimus's eye and he knew he mean business.

"Decepticons retreat!" said Megatron transforming, "This isn't over Optimus,not by a long shot."

"Guys,lets get back to base and see how Lacy and Sari are doing." said Bumblebee. They all transformed and went back to base.

Lacy and Sari were in the med bay and still sleeping,the autobots got to base and Ratchet went to check on them. He came back a few minutes later.

"Lacy and Sari are doing okay,they just need to rest for a few days." said Ratchet.

"Well at least it's the weekend and they don't have to miss school ." said Bumblebee.

"Hey guys where's Prime?" asked Prowl.

" I think he went to see Lacy and be alone with her for awhile."  
said Ratchet

They all had a rough day and decided to turn in early and get some good sleep. Optimus went into Lacy's room and seen her sleeping and decided to let her sleep and he slept in her room for the night.


	15. Graduation and Surprise

Here is my final chapter and in is one Optimus asked Lacy a very important question....

It was a very big day for Lacy and Sari,they were finally graduate from High School. As the girls got their gowns on Optimus was in his room looking a very beauitful red and blue diamond ring. He was going to asked Lacy to marry him. They've been together months and he knew that she was his soulmate. Lacy and Sari were getting dresses on before their gowns. Lacy's dress was a beauitful dark blue short dress up above her thighs and it was all being held by a strap tied around her neck and it was deck out in diamonds,her hair was all up in a nice bun all curly with a few strains of hair on each side of her face, she had hoop earrings deck out in blue diamonds,lastly she put on her blue high heels and her gown.

Sari outfit was the same expect hers is orange,after she was done,she went to Lacy's room. Lacy was looking at herself in her mirror when there was a knock on her door,she went to open the door and reveal it to be Sari.

"Hey Lacy ready to graduate from high school?" asked Sari

"Yeah! I'm ready and you look great Sari." said Lacy as they walked out to the living room of the base where Sari's dad and the other autobots were waiting for them.

"Where are they are?" asked Mr. Sumdac

"They should be coming any minute." said Bulkhead

Optimus came out of his room to see all of the autobots including Mr. Sumdace staring wide eyed for some reason. Optimus turned his head and did the same when he seen Lacy and Sari walked out to the living room.

"You girls look great!" said Mr. Sumdac as he took pictures of Lacy and Sari together. Then he took some with the autobots and by themselves and he took alot of Lacy with Optimus and Sari with Bumblebee.

"Okay we better get to the high school,cause the ceremony starts in an hour." said Mr. Sumdac.

So all of the autobots transformed,Lacy got in Optimus and Sari and her father got in Bumblebee and they made their way to the high school. On the way there Optimus couldn't stop thinking about the ring that he had hidden in his glove comapartment. He was hoping that Lacy would say yes,but if she didn't then he will be heartbroken. They finally arrived at the school.

"Look there's Lacy and Sari!" said Amy who ran to them, "Lacy you must come inside there is something you gotta see." as Lacy was dragged inside.

Sari,her father and the other autobots looked at each other then ran in after them. Amy dragged Lacy into the gym and once Lacy got inside,what she seen made her eyes water,there on the gym wall was a music video made just for her showning how much she helped the school in her last four years.

"Thanks,Amy." said Lacy hugging her classmate.

"Your welcome." said Amy.

"Seniors can I have your attention please!" said the principal, "you must come down to the band room and takes some pictures before the ceremony."

So all of the seniors went downstairs and took pictures a whole lot pictures like class,classmates, friends,couples,girls and then boys. Then a bunch of Lacy's classmated including boys came up to her and then asked, "Hey we were wondering Lacy," said John, "if we could before the ceremony,if we can takes some pictures with the autobots?"

"Sure why not,follow me." said Lacy

Back in the gym Lacy told the autobots and they agreed,so they all went outside and took alot of pictures like girls with Optimus and with Bumblebee, with all of the autobots and then individual.

"Hey Lacy,there is only twenty minutes left until ceremony,we want to take a bunch of pictures of you and Optimus Prime." said Mark.

Lacy and Optimus agreed and they did just that. Now it was the ceremony time,all of the seniors walked down the aisle and took their seats. Some of the teachers came up with a short speech saying that they will miss this the class the most and are happy that they made this far. Now it was time for Lacy's speech.

"Well fellow classmates,we made it to out final year and now graduating with high honors,but don't forgot about this class. Remember how we would make fun of each other and then laughed about it later,remembering all the good times we had together and now I will stop threre and say grads Class of 2009 we did it!" said Lacy as she threw her hat up in the air and so did the rest of class. All of her classmate came up on stage a gave Lacy a group hug. Then they all got their diploma.

Optimus seen Lacy about ready to walk out,he went over and picked her up.

"Lacy can I asked you something?" asked Optimus

Lacy nodded and at that point they didn't know that they were being watched.

"Lacy we've been together through thick and thin and I don't think that I could live another day without,so Lacy Crystal Morgan will you marry me?" asked Optimus showning her the ring. Lacy was speechless and started to cry ,but she managed to to get out, "Yes,Optimus I will marry you."

Optimus put the ring on her finger and picked her up and then they heard clapping and looked to see the autobots,Lacy and Sari's classmate and everyone else congradulation.

*Well that was the final chapter I hope you enjoy and now I'm taking request for anyone who wanted a story about Transformers Animated! Peace out!*


End file.
